Pyira
'' Pyira (Adeptka).jpg|Pyira jako Adeptka. (cenzura by Aliant PL) Pyira (Adiutant).png|Pyira jako oficjalna adeptka Sient'a i pretendentka do tytułu inkwizytora. (przeróbka by Aliant PL) Pyira (inkwizytor).png|Pyira w późnych czasach szkolenia i jako inkwizytorka. (przeróbka by Aliant PL) 'Pyira''' - najnowszy nabytek inkwizytora Sienta. Zwerbowana z zakonu Rycerzy Inkwizycji, jako jedna z nielicznych zdołała przetrwać morderczy trening oraz rytuał, który pozwolił jej wreszcie zostać rycerzem Rem. Pyira to spokojna i fanatycznie wręcz oddana swemu mistrzowi wojowniczka. Zwykle jednak Pyira nie obnosi się ze swymi mocami, przez co często uważana jest za niegroźną, co jest bardzo groźnym dla jej oponentów przypuszczeniem. Chociaż jej jedyny oręż stanowi ostrze osnowy, z którym się nie rozstaje, potrafi ona siać na polu bitwy zniszczenie większe niż cały chór słabszych psioników, głównie dzięki władzy nad mocami jakich nauczył jej Sient. Historia Historia Pyiry zaczyna się na świętej Terze. Tam dziewczyna, jeszcze jako dziecko została poddana segregacji, jak w przypadku każdego psionika, jej wola była testowana na wiele sposobów. Jako dziecko nie miała szans na to by oprzeć się poddawanym próbom, jednak nad jej losem ulitował się jeden z biorących udział w segregacji Daruthów. Dziewczynka została zabrana na orbitującą wokół Terry twierdzę zakonu, gdzie poddano ją szkoleniu i licznym próbom. Z czasem stawała się co raz lepsza, co raz bardziej pewna siebie i głodna władzy nad innymi. Pasja działała na nią wyśmienicie, mistrzowie patrzyli na dziewczynę pokładając w niej wielkie nadzieje, widzieli bowiem jej potencjał i determinacje. Na kilka dni przed ukończeniem przez Pyirę nowicjatu, do twierdzy przybył nieznany większości daruthów inkwizytor, jego ton był arogancki, bezczelny i nie znoszący sprzeciwu. Daruthów zdołał on rozgniewać na tyle, że rzuciło się na niego trzech instruktorów, kolejno szermierki, mocy osnowy i mocy Pasji, każdego z nich inkwizytor zabił jednym tylko uderzeniem. Pyira widząc taką moc natychmiast zapragnęła zostać uczennicą owego inkwizytora. Kiedy więc poszedł on do Darutha Malgusa i poprosił o trzydziestu dowolnie wybranych nowicjuszy, Pyira wiedziała, że musi być jedną z jego uczennic. Inkwizytor obiecał im siłę, władzę i potęgę o jakiej każdy inny Daruth wliczając w to Imperatora Zakonu mógł tylko pomarzyć, jeśli tylko nauczą się wytrwać w jego naukach. Pyira nie musiała się nawet zastanawiać, chciała tej mocy, tej władzy i ogromu wiedzy jakim musiał dysponować inkwizytor. Ale jak zwykle w takich opowieściach bywa, to co miało być spełnieniem jej marzeń, stało się dla niej prawdziwym horrorem. Nie chodziło tu o mordercze treningi fizyczne, które były wymagające nawet bardziej niż te, które fundowali instruktorzy na akademii. Pyira nie dbała też o ogromne wymagania pod kątem wiedzy, Pyira widziała w wiedzy narzędzie, więc chłonęła ją w zatrważających ilościach. Powodem jej strachu były próby psioniczne i nowa moc, Remmancja była zaprzeczeniem zwykłej psioniki, znajdowała swoją moc w świecie materialnym, a nie jak to miało miejsce w innych przypadkach, w osnowie, zamiast polegać na emocjach w walce, a nawet w zwykłym używaniu swych mocy, dziewczyna musiała być idealnie spokojna i skupiona. To zaprzeczenie wszystkiemu co dotychczas poznała przeraziło dziewczynę, po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętała, czuła strach przed mocą jaka została oddana w jej ręce. Spośród całej grupy do jakiej należała, tylko ona zdołała przejść rytuał Rem, stając się tym samym uczennicą Sienta. Z czasem dziewczyna odkrywała co raz więcej sekretów swego mistrza, w tym także tajemnice długowieczności, dzięki czemu dziewczyna stała się niemalże nieśmiertelna. Dopiero wiele lat później odkryła, że owy dar jest w równym stopniu błogosławieństwem co przekleństwem. W wieku sześćdziesięciu lat, Sient awansował ją na inkwizytora. Wówczas dziewczyna stała się pełnoprawną mistrzynią zakonu Rem i wyruszyła w przestrzeń by szukać nowej kwatery dla siebie, a także wzmocnić pozycję Remmantów w Imperium. Z czasem popadła w konflikt ze swym mistrzem, kiedy dowiedziała się o jego planach względem pierwszej przedstawicielki Projektu Filiorum , konflikt ten trwa zresztą do dnia dzisiejszego i chociaż posłuszna, dziewczyna niechętnie wykonuje polecani swego mistrza. Wygląd i zdolności Chcąc opisać Pyirę, należy właściwie mówić o dwóch różnych osobach. Jej wygląd, jest bowiem ściśle związany z jej zdolnościami i wybranym żywiołem. Normalnie dziewczyna ma jasno szare włosy, nieco poszarzałą, można by powiedzieć trupią cerę, również poszarzałe, jednak wciąż czerwone usta, a jedynym niezwykłym elementem jej ciała, są pomarańczowe tęczówki oczu. Chociaż niewysoka i dość drobnej postury, Pyira nie traci na walorach estetycznych, ani swej kobiecości, chociaż w walce musi stale wspomagać się magią. Kiedy dochodzi jednak do przemiany wywołanej użytkowaniem mocy, Pyira zmienia się w prawdziwego potwora. Włosy do tej pory jasno-szare, stają się ciemne niczym wulkaniczny pył. Podobnie sytuacja wygląda z jej ustami, oraz skórą. Źrenice oczu wypełniają się żarem, a same oczy zaczynają się upiornie skrzyć. Po całym ciele dziewczyny rozciąga się sieć pęknięć w skórze, ukazujących jej tkankę wewnętrzną, która w tej chwili jest gorąca niczym lawa. Nie wiadomo jakim cudem dziewczyna daje radę przetrwać takie zmiany, wiadomo jednak, że staje się wówczas praktycznie niewrażliwa na ataki bronią laserową, miotaczami ognia, bronią melta, a nawet plazmą. Przebicie bronią białą, czy też energetyczną także niewiele da, gdyż ta się po prostu stopi. Jedynym skutecznym sposobem na odebranie jej życia w czasie walki byłoby ścięcie głowy, a nawet wtedy trzeba się liczyć z utratą broni, innym sposobem mógłby być potężny ładunek wybuchowy, który rozerwie ją na strzępy. Przez tą a także kilka innych zdolności, dziewczyna zrezygnowała z noszenia jakiegokolwiek pancerza. Wychodzi z założenia, że skoro karabiny laserowe nie robią jej krzywdy, a bolter zabije ją bez względu na to jak dobry pancerz będzie miała, to woli mieć coś co nie krępuje ruchów. Z tego powodu jej jedynym strojem jest luźna spódnica do kostek i stylizowany na żebra szkieletu gorset, który jest swego rodzaju przypomnieniem, kim jest jej mistrz, w późniejszych latach zestaw został uzupełnionych przez długie, sięgające za łokcie rękawiczki i buty do kolan. Nie wiadomo jakim cudem strój ten nie ulega spaleniu w czasie walki. Dziewczyna poświęciła wiele lat na nauczenie się przyjmowania formy Władcy Ognia doskonale radzi sobie też korzystaniem z dobrodziejstw remmancji, aby leczyć wiele ze swoich ran. Może ona nie tylko zasklepiać potworne obrażenia, ale także z wyjątkowym wysiłkiem, może zregenerować całą swoją kończynę. Charakter Z charakteru jest osobą spokojną i cierpliwą. Lata treningów pod okiem mistrza Sienta, nauczyły ją zarówno wytrwałości jak i pokory. Inkwizytor zadbał też jednak by miała swoją godność i nie bała się tego kim jest. Chociaż fakt należenia do tajnego zakonu dziewczyna musi stale ukrywać, nie musiała się obawiać stopnia inkwizycyjnego adiutanta a w późniejszych latach także inkwizytora. Na ogół Pyira jest życzliwą i całkiem miłą osobą, zwłaszcza dla opiekującej się jej komnatami heremusjanów, od i kolejny efekt nauk Sienta, który wyplenił z niej arogancję i pychę w trakcie szkolenia. Jednakże gdy stanie na polu walki Pyira zmienia się w nadal spokojną, nadal pozbawioną uczuć, nadal cierpliwą lecz maszyną do zabijania, nie znającą pojęcia litości. Dzięki zdolności chłodnej kalkulacji ta ognista wojowniczka potrafi wpływać na losy bitwy. Nie dba zbytnio o życie swoich ludzi, ani nawet własne, liczy się dla niej zwycięstwo i jest gotowa poświęcić niemal wszystko by je osiągnąć. Z tego powodu nawet pomimo dużych strat, bardzo rzadko zdarza jej się ponieść klęskę. Podsumowanie Podsumowując, Pyira to spokojna, życzliwa, piękna, ale także bez wątpienia niebezpieczna dziewczyna. Celowy "płaszczyk" spokojnej i słabej istotki, to idealny wabik na przeciwników, którzy pewni łatwej ofiary, ginął od jej miecza. Często też jej wygląd sprawia że wróg ją lekceważy, na co wojowniczka tylko czeka, by móc z łatwością zadać morderczy cios, lub zmienić się w swoją upiorniejszą, niemalże demoniczną postać, w której może bez obaw masakrować całe zastępy wrogów. Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Remmanci Kategoria:Wizja Imperium Odnowionego Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Psionicy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie